


A Niveous Vignette, or Snow Story

by Morvidra



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: Anne and Diana are preparing dinner, but it's snowing outside.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Niveous Vignette, or Snow Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> Your prompts put this image into my head and I had to write it. Happy Yuletide, and I hope you enjoy this treat!

“I do think snow is beautiful,” Anne said dreamily, leaning her head on her hand where she sat curled in the window seat. “And just think, every single snowflake is unique.”

“I’d like to know how they’re so sure about that,” Diana commented as she passed behind Anne with a casserole dish. “It’s not as though they’ve checked.”

“Oh, I don’t know if it’s really true,” Anne admitted. “But it _feels_ true, Diana. And it gives me such a thrill to know that so many different things are all so beautiful.”

Diana dropped a kiss on top of Anne’s head. “You’re one of those beautiful things yourself, you know.”

“Dearest of Dianas, I know perfectly well my own good looks can’t hold a candle to yours,” Anne exclaimed, snaking an arm around Diana’s waist.

“Well, I think you look perfectly lovely sitting there framed by falling snow,” Diana retorted. “And I happen to think candle flames are very nice to have around. You wouldn’t want to take a… a blazing fire up to bed with you.”

Anne face opened into an impish smile that brought a rosy blush to Diana’s cheeks. “Only if you are the blazing fire in question, Diana dear.”

Diana swatted half-heartedly at Anne’s hands. “Do behave, Anne! Marilla and Mrs Rachel Lynde will be here in less than an hour, and we really must have everything in order by then.”

“Mrs Rachel will certainly never let us hear the end of it if we don’t,” Anne agreed, swinging to her feet. “Dear Mrs Rachel. Do you know, I’m quite certain she’s the only reason Avonlea came to accept our living together.”

“As soon as we’d each been granted a cotton-warp quilt from her hoard, most of the town fell meekly into line,” Diana laughed. “With the exception of the Pyes, as usual.”

“As Mrs Rachel says ‘The Pyes you shall have always with you, world without end,” Anne agreed. “I think Mrs Harmon Andrews has mellowed of late, though. She actually nodded at me in church last Sunday.”

“I will never know how Mrs Harmon managed to raise a daughter as sweet as Jane,” Diana commented.

“Mrs Rachel agrees with you,” Anne said. “Although she is still quite annoyed that Jane married a millionaire. I believe she would have liked me to marry one instead.”

“There isn’t a millionaire in all the world who was good enough for you, Anne,” said Diana. “And in her heart of hearts Mrs Rachel agrees with me on that, as well. But woe betide us if our housekeeping isn’t up to her standards, even so, so _do_ come and give me a hand, Anne.”

“I hear and obey, O best beloved,” Anne proclaimed. “Although you know perfectly well that dinner is nearly done, and there isn’t a speck of dust or disorder in this house at present.”

Diana’s blush rose again, and she smoothed down her apron reflexively as she recalled their mutual state of disorder mere hours beforehand.

Anne’s expression turned faintly pink, similar thoughts evidently crossing her mind also. “We must remember to put the peas on to cook just before Marilla and Mrs Rachel are due,” she said hurriedly.

“Yes indeed – and for heaven’s sake, Anne, don’t you put sugar in them!” Diana said, smiling at the memory.

Anne promptly set to bustling around the tiny kitchen, apparently without giving another thought to the softly falling snow outside. Diana had long years of practice and devotion behind her, however, and saw the occasional longing glance Anne sent unconsciously towards the window.

The table was set (by Diana) and decorated (by Anne), and both women were pleased with the effect of the shining silver dishes against the Christmas roses. The peas were ready to pop on the stove, the cream for the dessert had been whipped, and an appetising smell was beginning to waft from the oven.

“Everything that can be done, has been done,” Anne proclaimed finally, stepping back to survey their work with satisfaction.

“Almost everything,” Diana said, slipping her arms around Anne’s slender waist from behind. “Let’s us two put on our wraps for just a minute and take a walk in the garden. We’ve just time before our guests arrive.”

“Oh, Diana!” Anne clasped her hands to her breast in rapture. “Best and beloved Diana, do you know how desperately I’ve been longing and yearning to do that very thing?”

“Yes, dearest, I could see it in your eyes.” Diana pressed a kiss to Anne’s cheek. “Now hurry and put on your shawl, or you’ll catch your death of cold, and then where would I be?”

Anne twisted in Diana’s embrace and flung her own arms around Diana’s neck. “What luck that I have you to keep me from doing anything so wild and ill-advised,” she said gaily. “But I must, I simply _must_ go out in the snow this very instant!”

“Anne – _Anne!_ ” Diana called futilely, watching Anne dance out through the kitchen door. “For pity’s sake, will you never be sensible?”

Diana delayed her own exit long enough to don a stout woollen cloak and muffler. Anne was in the garden, and for a moment, Diana simply stood in the doorway, watching as Anne twirled in the gently-falling snow. In her green dress, with a wreath of Christmas roses in her hair, Anne looked for all the world like the fairy she had once played in a Christmas pageant. The sight still made Diana’s breath catch in her throat.

With a shake, Diana brought herself back to reality, and bustled forward.

“Anyone might think you had lost your senses, Anne Shirley,” she scolded mildly, slipping Anne’s fur-trimmed cape around her shoulders and snugging it tight under her chin. “When I said a walk, I meant a nice, cozy little stroll, not a wild woodland frolic!”

“Oh, but the wild frolic sounds so wonderful,” Anne sighed. “But you’re quite right, as usual, and I don’t mean to make you fret, dearest. It’s only that the snow makes me feel so young again.”

Diana smiled at the exaggeration, for the snowflakes that settled in Anne’s hair added the only touch of frost yet to be seen in her glossy, auburn tresses. “Dear Anne, you know I understand, even if I don’t share it.”

“As I used to say, kindred spirits can just _feel_ such things,” Anne smiled. A stray snowflake settled on the tip of her nose, and Diana kissed it away.

“Come back inside now, my darling,” she said fondly. “After our guests have left, you may dance in the snow all you wish.”

“And I will, if the mood is still upon me,” Anne laughed. “But I will always return, to a cosy home, and a warm fire, and _you_.”


End file.
